Lurking In The Darkness
by kalebxdd
Summary: A young woman is roaming the streets alone at night when she encounters a handsome young man. What will ensue between the two? Mature, LEMON later on.


**Hey everybody! This is something I jotted down pretty quickly. For some reason I felt like writing a LEMON fic, so this is part one of a 'two-shot'. Hope you guys enjoy! Tell me what you think in the reviews! But please go a little easy on me, seeing that this is the first LEMON fic that I've written. **

**This story popped into my head when I was listening to a certain song. It doesn't really match this chapter, but it will with the next. The song this story is based on is Scream by Avenged Sevenfold. Give it a listen, it is awesome!**

The night was pitch-black as dark clouds prohibited the full moon from reflecting the sunlight upon the streets. Therefore, the streetlights were obligated to shine their dim light upon the cobblestones. A big cloud of fog gently floated on the ground, making it impossible for the human eye to gaze further that thirty feet into the distance. Old, brick houses were slightly visible in the yellow light of the streetlights. Their blinds were closed, preventing others to see their content. Not a single soul was seen walking the paths. The eerie silence, only broken by the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees, gave the neighborhood a somber tone. The streets were empty, silent, dead.

However, the silence was broken by the sound of high heels tapping on the cobblestones. A silhouette of a young woman was drawn against the night sky. As she walked under the streetlights, her stunning features became visible. She wore a black, sleeveless and strapless dress. Her raven hair gently laid on her shoulders. A small crucifix softly dangled on a chain around her graceful neck. Her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue, one could lose himself in their beauty forever.

The woman had a white jacket wrapped around her upper body. She quivered for a moment as a cold shiver ran down her spine. The night had been cold, leaving slight frostbite on the car windows.

The woman wrapped herself in the jacket more tightly. She fastened her pace, the frequency of the sound of her heels on the cobblestones increasing. She eyed her surroundings with a watchful eye. One could never know what lunatics would be lurking about. Her pace increased once more, driven by her will to get to her warm comfortable home.

She took a left, suspiciously turning her head. She felt unsafe, endangered. She failed to explain herself why, but the feeling that something wasn't right remained.

The woman heard a slight exhale. She turned her head to recover the source. She was, however, left questioning her sanity, as there wasn't a single soul to be seen roaming the streets besides her. She continued to go on her way, telling herself that her mind had been playing tricks on her. Little did she know that she was being watched.

A pair of bright red eyes were studying her through the cloud of fog They were prying eyes, cold eyes. They followed her every movement. They watched her long, graceful legs sway with every step. They watched her behind, lustfully wondering what could be concealed beneath the fabric of her black dress. They examined her feminine curves, her hips, her breasts. A soft groan was heard as the red eyes gazed upon the woman's naked shoulders and neck.

The woman stopped in her tracks, upon hearing a groan emanating from the fog. She turned around, only to see a figure in the mist running away at inhuman speed. The woman gasped, picking up her pace , trotting to her house,

A chuckle reached the woman's ears. She froze in her tracks. She turned her face and looked directly into the eyes that had been observing her from inside the fog mere moments ago. The woman tried to scream, but her vocal cords had been paralyzed by pure fear.

Footsteps cut through the silence. The red eyes started to move towards the woman, who stood nailed to the ground in anguish. Slowly, the outlines of a young man became visible to the woman. Out of the shadows and into the lights, the young man became visible in the dim yellow light. The woman gasped.

The man was absolutely gorgeous. He wore a black suit, graced by a red tie. His hair was jet-black, going in every direction possible, seemingly defying gravity. His face was beautiful. His strong jaw line and perfect cheekbones graced his pale face beautifully. His blood-red eyes softly sparkled, their beauty emphasized by his pale skin.

'Excuse me, dear miss.' He spoke politely. His voice was deep, but gentle. The hush tone in which he spoke caressed the woman's ears, causing her to gasp in slight pleasure.

'I didn't mean to startle you, miss.' The young man said. 'It's just that I saw you walking on the streets and I couldn't help but to be a little concerned. A beautiful young woman like yourself shouldn't be roaming the streets by herself at this time of night. One may never know who or what conceals itself in the darkness.'

The woman was lost for words. That gorgeous man in front of her had just called her beautiful. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. The young man laughed, seeing that he had flattered her. The woman noticed his brilliantly white teeth, they were perfect, besides from the fact that his canines looked a tad too long and unusually sharp, almost like they were fangs.

'Why would you tell me something like this?' the woman shyly asked.

'Because I wanted to make sure that everything was alright.' The man smiled. The woman could feel her insides melt upon seeing his gorgeous smile.

The young man walked over to the young woman. He gently took her hand and raised it to his lips. 'Allow me to introduce myself.' He said in his already typical hush tone of voice. 'My name is Gohan.' He said, kissing the back of the woman's hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, miss.'

The young woman softly pulled her hand back. 'It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Gohan.' She said, making a slight bow. 'My name is Videl.'

'Well then, miss Videl.' Gohan said. 'Please allow me to guide you to your private residence. I would do a man like me good to know that a woman as beautiful as yourself would be save at this time of night.'

Butterflies fluttered in Videl's stomach as the stunning young man hooked his arm in hers, slowly starting to walk forward with Videl following in his tracks. Upon touching Gohan's hand, Videl noticed the he felt ice cold, almost as if he was frozen. She gave him a questioning look, but every time she looked into his eyes, she would lose her train of thoughts.

'What is someone so stunning is yourself doing outside all alone at this hour, if I might ask?' Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I just came from a cocktail party thrown by a friend.' Videl answered. 'I was the last one to leave so there was no one to escort me home.'

'Well then, that means we should consider ourselves lucky.' Gohan said. 'Otherwise the two of us would've never met.'

Videl drew a small smile across her lips. Gohan was a really nice person. She had no clue why she had been so startled by him in the first place. He seemed like a genuinely nice young man, willing to escort a young woman home. Apparently chivalry wasn't dead yet.

The two walked over to Videl's residence at a rather slow pace, Videl's high heels rhythmically tapping on the cobbles. They chatted about small things, about the cocktail party Videl came from, about her being a vegetarian.

'I swear to god, these teeth can be both a blessing and a curse!' Gohan said, smiling broadly. Videl looked up at the young man and focused het attention on his mouth. She noticed his slightly chapped, rosy lips. For a brief moment she hungered for them, eager to devour his lips with hers. She snapped herself out of her somewhat arousing train of thought to see what Gohan had been referring to.

Gohan slightly brushed his tongue against his canines. Videl had already noticed before that they were a tad too long.

'Really, sometimes people think that I'm a vampire with teeth like these.' Gohan explained. 'Sometimes I run into someone at night and they just scream in terror and run away. It's somewhat offending!' He chuckled. 'But then again, when I'm bored, they are very effective tools to scare little kids!' he laughed. This earned him a questioning look form Videl.

'Oh, no miss Videl, I'm only joking. I love children! I hope to have them myself someday too.'

The two continued their walk for about ten more minutes before they reached Videl's house. Videl stopped in front of her house, the sound of her high heels fading away with the echoes in the distance.

'Well, this is it.' Videl said, gesturing towards her house. 'Thank you for being so kind and walking me home. I really appreciate it, honestly.' She spoke, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

Gohan gave her a heartwarming smile. Videl felt her insides stir. 'It was my pleasure, miss Videl. I was raised by my parents to always be friendly towards women. I mean, a woman put me in this world, so I have no right to disrespect one, do I? It's only common sense to escort a woman towards her residence at this time of night. I'm just a very lucky man to meet a woman of your beauty.'

Videl smiled. She tiptoed over to Gohan and planted a small kiss on his cold, pale cheeks. The eye contact that followed was overflowing with sexual tension. Videl had been pondering about this from the moment she saw Gohan. She felt extremely attracted to him, hungering for him in every way. She wanted to feel his rosy lips brushing against hers. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to lock her in a loving embrace. She wanted to feel him inside of her and hear his soft moans and groans disappear into the night. Videl felt her insides melt at the thought of Gohan's clothes scattered around her and being able to see him in full glory. Videl was determined. She wanted this. No, she needed it.

'Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?' she asked, hoping to get Gohan inside her house, where she would have all the privacy she needed.

'I'm afraid not, miss Videl. I believe that you should go ahead and get yourself some rest. You look awfully tired.' Gohan spoke. Videl felt her hopes drop like a brick. He didn't want to come in. But Videl didn't give up. She was going to have her way, even if she had to jump him for it and rip off all of his clothes.

'Don't worry about that, mister Gohan.' Videl said, unknowingly imitating Gohan's hush tone of voice. 'I was just trying to be friendly and invite you in. I was rather enjoying your company and I was hoping that we could spend a little more time together.' She said, slightly pouting her lower lip in an attempt to look disappointed.

Gohan gave a small sigh. 'Okay, miss Videl, you win. I'll come in for a cup of tea.'

Videl almost gave a small cry of happiness and then unlocked her door and walked into the house, failing to notice the small but somewhat devilish grin that was etched across Gohan's face.

**And, what do you think, will she be able to seduce the mysterious Gohan? Guess you'll have to read the second chapter to find out :D. I hope that you enjoyed it so far, the next chapter will be uploaded pretty soon. **

**So now you just have to wait! Tell me what you thought in the reviews. **


End file.
